deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomfist vs Hellboy
Doomfist vs Hellboy is a what if death battle Description The robotic gauntlet will clash with the gauntlet of hell.Which will be superior? Interlude Wiz: Fistfighting. An art aging back many, many years. Boomstick: And then we made weaponized fists! Also called gauntlets. But whatever. Wiz: Two of these people who use gauntlets are Doomfist, the successor to the Scourge... Boomstick: And Hellboy, the big red dude who'll punch you until you're goo. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Doomfist (Cue Doomfist Theme) Wiz:The Omnic Crisis was one of the worst events in human history. Many fatalities occurred, to both the heroes and the villains. Boomstick: And for better or for worse, as these heroes an villains died, more sprung up. Wiz: And one of those villains was Akande Ogundimu. Boomstick: Born into a wealthy business family, Akande was really damn skilled in martial arts as he grew up, winning more than his fair share of tournaments as a young adult. But when the Omnic Crisis began, shit hit the fan and Akande had his right arm torn off his body. Wiz: He survived, though. And he ended up getting his arm back; well, sort of. Boomstick: Remember how we said that Akande was born into a business family? Well, to Akande's luck, it ws a company focused on creating cybernetics. So Akande got a prosthetic arm! ''' Wiz: However, due to him having a cybernetic arm, he wasn't allowed to pursue his passion, MMA fighting. Business didn't suit him, obviously. '''Boomstick: But one day Akande met the second Doomfist. Wiz: This Doomfist later took Akande under his wing.But Talon, the organization of which Doomfist was under, had better plans for Akande in mind.So they instructed him to kill Doomfist. Boomstick: Akande took the gauntlet of Doomfist and made the mantle his own by becoming the successor, otherwise known as the 3rd Doomfist. Wiz: After fitting many upgrades to it, Akande - now Doomfist, was fully suited for battle. Boomstick: With his gauntlet, he has Rising Uppercut, a move which launches both him and the target more than 20 feet into the air, and Seismic Slam, where Doomfist hits the ground so hard it deals damage around him. The damage scales depending on his altitude when he activates the move, obviously. Meteor Strike, his ultimate, is just a super beefed-up version of this. But the creme de la creme, the staple of Doomfist, is the Rocket Punch. Wiz: Doomfist charges his gauntlet up and, depending on how much he charged it, it will deal scaling damage and inflict scaling knockback that can create craters in walls. Boomstick: So the Rocket punch could be compared to a 30+ mph car wreck, since OR15 were destroyed by Doomfist, and they were able to stop a car going at least 30 mph. Wiz:Doomfist also has a shotgun ingrained in his left hand. This does not slow him down in anyway as the shotgun is basically IN his hand.It even has infinite ammo but it takes a second for the next bullet to load. Boomstick: It can shoot up to 4 bullets in one "Succession"... Eh? Eh? Wiz: Just stop right there. It's just depressing. Boomstick: Yeah, just like how my Mom felt when Daddy Boomstick didn't come back. Wiz:But Doomfist also has one secret ability called "The Best Defense".Whenever Doomfist lands a hit on a target with his gauntlet, he gains decaying shields protect him from bullets and physical damage. This shield scales on how much damage he deals. Boomstick: His feats include defeating multiple OR15 omnics at once, defeating Tracer and genji without having any exhaustion or harm done to him. Some people even said he could level a skyscraper, but that is obviously not canon. Wiz: However, he is not perfect.When his Gauntlet is on cooldown he is much more vulnerable, since it it is source of mobility, and, after all, he is still human. Boomstick: I wonder what else he uses the gauntlet for... Wiz:NO NO NO CUT CUT! Doomfist:Those who rise up,their names will be remembered forever. Hellboy (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfcVILyrglY) Boomstick: A long long long time ago there was a half human half demon that was born. Wiz: As a half demon this baby aged very slowly.He also had his arm cut off and had the right hand of doom replacing it. Boomstick: But when the baby's mother died the US government took it in. Wiz:This baby would be later known as Hellboy.The US government trained Hellboy to be the next paranormal investigator. Boomstick: Basicly ghostbusters on steroids. Wiz: When he was fully grown he was fully trained Boomstick: Hellboy got some new toys when he grew up such as a mingun like pistol,a sword,and a specialized revolver that shoot bullets made to penetrate the hardest shit you have. Wiz: But his strongest asset is the right hand of doom. Boomstick: Why does it sound like an item from league of legends? Wiz:Honestly Boomstick sometimes I wonder why you even exist... Boomstick: ...um...well lets move to his strengths and weaknesses! Wiz: Hellboy is extremely versatile and able to stop Demons that could otherwise kill a human with ease,and yes he does have a healing factor but it is somewhat limited,he has an immunity to lightning and fire,he also can run faster then an average human. Boomstick: However he is durability wise he is a bit above human durability making him somewhat vulnerable,he does not have much combat training,sometimes his weapons don't work,but Hellboy does not have real good aim and prefers hand to hand combat Wiz: His feats include stopping the apocalypse many times,he killed a dinosaur,he threw a tree hard enough to impale and kill a giant,he even survived a shotgun blast to the face. Boomstick: But if you meet this guy in an alley you better run like Hell. Hellboy: I'm fireproof Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEE! pre-fight (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4YfzoEcMTI) (Doomfist is seen walking to a damaged genji with his dragon circling him) Doomfist:Give up already Genji: I will NEVE- (A gunshot is heard and Genji falls to the ground dead) Doomfist: FUCK! (Hellboy jumps down from the ceiling) Doomfist: I NEEDED HIM ALIVE! Hellboy:That guy was carrying a demon your welcome. (Hellboy starts to walk away but is then shot by Doomfist's shotgun) Hellboy:Fine so that's how you want to play it. (Hellboy turns around with Big baby) fight FIGHT!(0:29) (Hellboy starts to shoot at Doomfist with Big baby.Doomfist in turn runs at Hellboy blocking the bullets with his Gauntlet.Doomfist shoots Hellboy's hand and then punches his hellboy with his gauntlet) Hellboy:Ok then Guess your not going down as easily. (Hellboy runs at Doomfist and tries to punch Doomfist with the right hand of doom.Doomfist hits back and the two gauntlets collide making all glass in the area break.Doomfist then shoots all four pellets into Hellboy's face and uses rising uppercut and does a short rocket punch.This causes Hellboy to hit a wall,after this Hellboy coughs up blood.Doomfist punches Hellboy in the face and breaks his nose. Hellboy: THAT ALL YOU GOT? Doomfist: I haven't even started. (Hellboy pulls out his revolver and tries to aim it at Doomfist's head.Hellboy shoots but the bullet pops off Doomfist's head) Hellboy: The fuck? (Hellboy then starts to hit doomfist in the head with the right hand of doom.After doing this many times he uppercuts Doomfist.After landing on the ground Hellboy continues to punch.But after 5 seconds of punching Doomfist's gauntlet grabves the right hand of doom.Doomfist stands up and uses his left hand to hold the right hand of doom in place.Doomfist then charges up and punches his gauntlet on the connection between Hellboy's forearm and the gauntlet of doom.This immediately breaks off the right hand of doom. (Cue Doomfist theme) (Doomfist then notices he has meteor strike.He picks up hellboy and uses meteor strike Doomfist then punches on Hellboy's chest as they fall back to earth.When they land a cloud of smoke appears.After it clears the camera shows Doomfist with his gauntlet through hellboy's chest.He takes Hellboy off puts him on the ground and starts to continually punch Hellboy's head until it is a pile of blood and bones.Doomfist stands up and walks away) Doomfist: I was hoping for a challenge Hellboy: I'm not done yet (Hellboy stands up with everything intact) Doomfist: Oh I love second rounds. Part 2 the the bitter spice of defeat (Doomfist charges his rocket punch and hits Hellboy in the stomach. This breaks Hellboy's spine. As if nothing happened Hellboy stands up and walks towards Doomfist. Hellboy and Doomfist start to clash and everytime they swing both of their fists hit each other, and a soundwave that could make anybody's ear bleed happened. Doomfist is at 50 percent ult charge.Doomfist then uses seismic slam,uses a shotgun pellet,rising uppercut uses shotgun pellet,and Rocket punch.This knocks Hellboy through a wall into the Numbani streets. Hellboy gets up only to immediately be hit by a fully charged rocket punch. Hellboy again clashes into a wall) Hellboy: I could do thi- (Hellboy notices he is not healing) Hellboy: NO NO NOT NOW! (Doomfist comes up and does the same combo as last time. But in a twist Hellboy graves doomfist's left hand and rips it off.Doomfist falls to the ground.) Doomfist: AGHH! (Hellboy lifts his right hand of doom.Hellboy looks as if one more hit would finish him. Doomfist notices and smiles.Doomfist leaps into the air) Doomfist: METEOR STRIKE! (Hellboy sees an aiming sight where he is standing and tries to get away. But it is no uses as Doomfist lands right in the center of Hellboy splitting him in two) Doomfist: What did I tell you? (Doomfist calls Talon and as Doomfist is being taken into the ship he sees movement in Hellboy's body. Doomfist unloads one more seismic slam into the body stopping Hellboy for good) KO! Results (Cue Overwatch victory theme skip to 0:14) Boomstick: Now if that's was not a battle I don't know what is! Wiz: Both fighters were extremely skilled but one had the superior gauntlet and this was Doomfist. Boomstick: While Hellboy has a healing factor Doomfist attacks in such a quick succession,That he will take him down constantly. You see Hellboy does have a healing factor,but this will fail him at times and when it does it will not save him from death. Wiz: Hellboy had the range and speed advantage,there was always a chance one of his weapons may malfunction AND the fact that Doomfist can also use his abilities for mobility almost levels the playing field in that category. Boomstick: Plus Doomfist's gaunlet could easily break and dismember robots like OR15s. Not to mention that combos with rocket punch can kill people like Roadhog D VA and many more tanks. Wiz: The winner is Doomfist Boomstick:NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ????:Metroplex heeds the call of the last prime [Metroplex heeds the call to DEATH BATTLE] Who would you be rooting for? Doomfist Hellboy Who do you think will win? Doomfist Hellboy Tie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Theundertalefan355 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Theundertalefan355 Season 1 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant